Eugeo, mi heroe
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: #eugeoweek segunda parte de Stacia, mi diosa


_**Eugeo, My Hero.**_

_(Y mi mejor amigo)_

•

•

_#eugeoweek_

•

•

Por más que él le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Asuna sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su mirar de acero, algo enturbiaba su parca expresión. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

O, tal vez, _creía _conocerlo.

Pero que él no fuera lo suficientemente sincero para volcar todo en ella la llenaba de inquietud y otra vez la inseguridad enviaba dardos a su mente, despertando esa conocida sensación de miedo como agujas en sus entrañas, de que nunca sería buena para él.

Kirito siempre sonreía a todos: a la guardia, a los miembros de la catedral, a su senpai, con quien seguía entrenando...; pero parecía que cada vez que su mirada de plata se cruzaba con ella, viera apagarse su expresión como si le desagradara verla allí.

Asuna recordaba sus besos y su llanto cuando aquella batalla fatal terminó... y él seguía siendo su Kirito. El chico que le entregó un anillo y el que le rogó que lo acompañara a América... Si bien, conforme su estancia se fortalecía en Underworld, la fachada del joven que amó fue decayendo convirtiéndolo poco a poco en un extraño.

Durante el almuerzo y mientras estuvieran rodeados de gente él actuaba normal, digno de su nuevo rango como líder. Pero bastaba con que solo estuvieran ellos dos para que Kirito no quisiera romper el silencio. Y Asuna, por temor, tampoco lo hacía.

El único momento en el que parecían compenetrarse era en esas horas de amor, cuando sus cuerpos se buscaban sedientos y se convertían en uno entre las sábanas del lecho que compartían. La marejada de sensaciones se mantenía igual o, tal vez, más intensa a cuando se encontraban del otro lado.

Kirito siempre fue muy vehemente en cuanto a su propio placer. El desenfreno escurría de sus acciones cuando buscaba hundirse en su femineidad, como si ella representara todo el alivio del mundo. Quizás cuando daba vía libre a su concupiscencia, era cuando Asuna podía recordar que formaba un lazo real con él. Sus cuerpos tenían su propia forma de comunicarse.

Sin embargo, una vez acabado el acto, él volvía a adoptar esa expresión ausente y parca, como si se abstrayera por completo de la realidad. Ella jamás se vio a sí misma como un objeto con el cual saciar sus apetitos carnales, siempre pensó que era una relación recíproca donde ambos se tomaban y entregaban a sí mismos con amor. Pero en esos momentos... la sensación de que para el joven solo era una muñeca desechable la atacó con creces.

_¿En verdad Kirito-kun me ve así?_

Al principio no le daba mucha importancia, pero conforme la situación se repetía, la duda cobraba más y más vigor en su mente. Y no se animaba a confesarlo por temor a su respuesta. ¿Y si él le decía que ya no sentía lo mismo? ¿Acaso dos años bastaron para borrar sus sentimientos? Pero, de ser así... ¿por qué la buscaba con tanto ahínco en su cama? ¿Por qué se derretía de esa forma entre sus brazos?

_¿Por qué me ignora?_

La pregunta flotaba en su mente mientras veía su ancha espalda desnuda desde la posición que ocupaba en la almohada. Habían hecho el amor un momento atrás. Como siempre Kirito la había hecho suya apenas se encontraron entre las sábanas, y la entrega fue tan hermosa, tan maravillosa que, como normalmente ocurría, Asuna no pudo negarse a él ni al placer desbordante de llenarse de su ser.

Aun así, apenas se separaron, Kirito tomó la esquina opuesta del lecho y le dio la espalda.

Asuna veía la silueta de su cuerpo varonil en la oscuridad, la luna delineaba todo con su fantasmal luz y a simple vista se notaban sus cambios. Allá en Japón, ella era más grande que él, pero aquí en Underworld gracias a la aceleración, Kirito era un año mayor... y eso se notaba en la complexión actual de su cuerpo. Los dos años de entrenamiento y batallas constantes habían dado su fruto en aquella musculatura incipiente que portaba.

Pero seguía tan lejos de sí misma, pese a que se encontraban en la misma cama, los separaban kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia.

Asuna siguió contemplado su espalda, que se movía con el suave respirar del sueño hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

•

•

_Asuna..._

_Asuna..._

_Asuna..._

La voz suave resonaba por todas partes, como si una nebulosa la estuviera envolviendo_._

_Asuna..._

Entreabrió los ojos con lentitud, los párpados le pesaban como plomo. Le costó un poco enfocarse en dónde estaba, su último recuerdo era el de su momento íntimo con Kirito poco antes de quedarse dormida. Pero no se encontraba en su lecho, y tras mirar hacia abajo, a su cuerpo, descubrió con tranquilidad que no se hallaba en estado deshonroso. Un vestido color perla, similar al que usó cuando entró a ese mundo por primera vez, la cubría oportunamente.

_Asuna._

La voz volvió a llamarla en el preciso instante en el que descubrió que estaba echada sobre el césped en una pequeña pradera. Un árbol gigantesco se cernía ante ella proyectando una agradable sombra que la cubría por entera. Un bosque verde se abría paso, extendiéndose, hasta donde alcanzaba su campo de visión.

El lugar, aunque extraño, le resultaba vagamente familiar... ¿Dónde estaba?

_Asuna._

Ante el llamado reiterativo se sentó sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—Asuna.

La voz sonó más cerca, llenándose de una realidad que la sobresaltó, de modo que, tras alzar la vista, descubrió al joven rubio vestido de azul que se encontraba en posición de cuclillas ante ella.

Asuna reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa. Un solo vistazo a esos preciosos ojos aguamarina y supo enseguida quién era él. Cierto que nunca lo había visto, pero conocía su identidad con una aseveración innata.

—Eugeo-kun.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin.

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron y apretó fuerte los párpados para no derramar lágrimas, extendió la mano ante él y éste la tomó, aprovechando la acción para que ambos se pusieran de pie.

Se quedaron allí con el gesto a medias, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella fue la que dio el primer paso y lo abrazó no sin cierto recelo.

No era la primera vez que abrazaba a un chico, pero sin lugar a dudas la sensación era muy, muy distinta a cuando hacía lo propio con Kirito. Por supuesto su novio era diferente; era un poco más alto, su cuerpo más espigado y la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola era distinta, otro vigor, otra fuerza... allí entre sus brazos se sentía segura. En cambio el sentimiento que experimentaba junto al pecho de Eugeo era... tristeza.

—La primera vez que nos vimos, tú me consolaste a mí ¿Lo recuerdas? —la voz del muchacho vibró en su pecho antes de salir expulsada por sus labios—. Solo que en ese tiempo vestías diferente y te hacías llamar por otro nombre.

Lágrimas se agolparon en las pupilas de miel, ella se las quitó antes de romper el abrazo. —Mi nombre es Asuna...

—Lo sé.

—Y ni si quiera soy una diosa...

—Para mí lo fuiste, y no solo yo lo creo, hay alguien a quien ambos conocemos muy bien, que también lo siente así— le apoyó la mano entre su cabello y le sonrió—. Aquella vez yo te necesitaba y me salvaste.

Los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a hacerse agua y esta vez no hizo nada por ocultarlo —Yo no hice nada... que...

—Recuperé los recuerdos de mi Alice —le sonrió interrumpiéndola —, y todo fue gracias a ustedes.

—Es gracioso que a ti pude ayudarte y sin embargo a quien más deseo proteger, no puedo...

—No digas eso Asuna-san.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación y se secó las mejillas.

El joven rubio la tomó de la mano y la jaló consigo

—¿Sabes por qué te llamé? —ella negó —. Tú tienes una característica que ni Kirito ni yo tenemos —vio su expresión dudosa y rio—. Tu aura es cálida y luminosa como la de una deidad.

Asuna se sonrojó ante sus palabras —Eugeo-kun.

—Kirito tiene la asombrosa característica de moverse entre las sombras, caminando a tientas como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer de las tinieblas su pan diario... como si la ceguera de sentimientos no le importara. Pero sí lo hace. Sí le importa. Yo intenté alumbrar un poco su camino, pero mi luz era débil y se apagó demasiado pronto sumiéndolo de nuevo en la oscuridad —la llevó en dirección al árbol gigantesco, al que rodearon—. Mira esto, Asuna-san.

Al dar la vuelta encontraron la silueta de dos jóvenes leñadores intentando talar semejante monstruo. Pero el tronco de aquel _cedro_ era tan ancho que, a simple vista, parecía imposible causarle un mínimo daño. Asuna contempló con más atención la escena y se giró, sorprendida, hacia su compañero.

—¡Ellos son...!

—Así es, Kirito y yo en nuestros comienzos cuando me ayudaba con mi tarea sagrada... ¿Puedes creer que ese árbol del demonio finalmente cayó?

—¿En serio? —lo miró con sumo respeto, pero cuando volvió la vista los dos jóvenes leñadores habían desaparecido.

—Por aquí —la tomó del codo y la giró en dirección contraria.

De pronto todo el escenario cambió, ya no se hallaban en el bosque frente al _Cedro Gigas_, sino en el campus de un imponente edificio donde jóvenes con uniformes similares entraban y salían por sus puertas.

—Esto...

—La academia de espadachines —la tomó de la mano—. ¡Ven conmigo!

Rompieron a correr por uno de los pasillos y pese a que se hallaba atestado de estudiantes, éstos parecían no reparar en la pareja que los esquivaba presurosa en sentido contrario. Era tal el revuelo que Asuna debió aplacar el ruedo de su falda con las manos, para evitar espectáculos innecesarios, aunque tenía la sensación de que ninguna de esas personas podía verla.

Entraron a una habitación y Eugeo le hizo señas de que se mantuviera en silencio, al tiempo que la invitaba a rodear un sillón de tres cuerpos que les daba la espalda. Asuna contuvo la respiración.

Kirito y Eugeo, ambos en uniforme, estaban limpiando sus espadas mientras hablaban en voz baja.

—Le estoy comentando que apenas puedo dormir... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella lo miró sin entender, y se acercó al par.

En ese momento Kirito interrumpió la conversación y volteó hacia donde la joven se encontraba, y lo hizo con tanta convicción que Asuna pegó un sobresalto y se tropezó, Eugeo la sostuvo desde atrás con una risita.

—Él no puede verte.

—No opino igual... —mantuvo la vista al frente, sosteniendo el fulgor acerado de esos ojos grises, los cuales de inmediato voltearon de ella —Por un instante pensé que era consciente de mí...

—Créeme, solo ha sido un reflejo —guardó silencio viendo que la conversación de los otros dos se había reanudado.

—_Pienso que lo mejor es que entrenes con la Blue_ _Rose...—_ Kirito murmuró sin quitarle los ojos de encima al filo que lustraba con tanta devoción.

Eugeo se inclinó ante su yo pasado, como si se tratara de un espejo, en él era notorio las ojeras y la expresión enrojecida de sus ojos.

—_¿Crees que resulte?_

Las mismas palabras que su yo presente moduló al mismo tiempo.

—_El cansancio hará lo suyo, descuida._

Asuna miró por sobre su hombro a su compañero. Eugeo tenía una sonrisa triste pintada en los labios.

—Fue por esto que te contacté, no podía dormir.

—Lo recuerdo, buscabas a Alice-chan...

—Sí— el rubio sonrió con melancolía — Gracias Stacia-sama... Digo, Asuna-san.

—Sabes que todo fue mérito tuyo ¿verdad? Fueron tus ganas de verla y salvarla lo que te llevó tan lejos, tu fuerza... Yo no hice nada, aunque creas lo contrario... Tienes una fortaleza interior que es infinita. Eres increíble Eugeo-kun.

El muchacho se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza con bochorno.

La charla allá entre los dos amigos siguió, y la voz doliente del rubio se alzó en tono quebrado para los dos escuchas.

—_Desearía tener tu osadía, Kirito. Soy tan débil..._

—_Eres más fuerte que yo, aprendiste en semanas, lo que a mí me tomó años. Eres increíble Eugeo._

Asuna se acercó y tocó el hombro del emocionado joven, ella también estaba bastante sorprendida, en verdad era asombroso que tanto Kirito como ella pudieran decir lo mismo en dos realidades distintas.

Luego sonrió con tristeza... quizás antes ambos pensaban prácticamente igual, era una conexión envidiable la que tenían, pero ahora... el solo pensamiento de aquella triste realidad hizo que la sonrisa se le borrara.

—Tengo algo más que enseñarte— la voz del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tomó la mano que otra vez volvía a tenderle y se dejó conducir por él.

Por encima del hombro contempló una vez más al par, grabando la imagen preciosa de los dos amigos en su mente. Jamás había visto a Kirito tan compenetrado con otra persona que no fuera ella.

—Te prometo que este será el último lugar que visitaremos, si sigo abusando de tu aura Ayuha-san se enojaría mucho, y ni hablar de Kirito, aunque estoy seguro de que él sabrá perdonarme.

Asuna no entendió a qué se refería nombrando a la directora de la _Axiom_ _Church,_ pero de igual forma se dejó conducir por él. Esta vez, saliendo por la misma puerta por la que antes habían entrado, desembocando en otro lugar. No era el pasillo de la Academia de espadachines. Sino un lugar hermoso, blanco, con una cúpula gigante en la que se veía pintada a las diosas en toda su belleza. Un lugar que ella conocía muy bien.

El último piso de la catedral.

Pero no lucía como Asuna lo recordaba, hermoso, blanco y pulcro. Tenía secuelas de que una batalla cruenta hubiera ocurrido allí dentro.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —estuvo a punto de preguntar pero su voz murió paulatinamente cuando sus ojos de miel se adaptaron a la escena que se desarrollaba allá abajo. Se cubrió la boca sepultando el grito que por poco estuvo a punto de expulsar —Eugeo... Kun...

El nombrado, o mejor dicho: la versión pasada del nombrado, se encontraba en el suelo, sepultado en un gigantesco charco de sangre. Observó con más detenimiento, y ella debió darse la vuelta y cubrirse la boca ante el horror; el cuerpo del joven rubio estaba cortado a la mitad, torso y parte inferior separados por completo, un manto carmesí se extendía cubriendo el suelo.

—N-no... No puedo ver... no puedo ver esto Eugeo-kun...

—Está bien, no es necesario que veas. Tan solo escucha y entenderás muchas cosas —le dijo con ternura.

Asuna contuvo el aliento y apretó los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas calientes que se asomaron bajo sus pestañas.

—_Stay_ _cool, Kirito..._

—_¡No! Eugeo... Maldición, ¿porqué la herida no se detiene? ¡Aguanta! Yo te sanaré... ¿Me oyes?_

—_N-no te preocupes... ya e-está b-bien así..._

—_¿Qué dices? ¡No, no está bien! ¡Resiste!_

—_S-si no hubiera pasado esto... hubiéramos tenido que pelear por el alma de A-alice..._

—_¡En ese caso, recupérate y enfréntame, mierda! ¡Pelea conmigo...! ¡Eres más fuerte que yo, Eugeo...!_

Asuna apretó los párpados y dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo.

—_S-siempre te envidié Kirito... Porque eres más fuerte que nadie y-y... todos te quieren... hasta que por fin... entendí... que... que el amor no se pide... se da..._

—_Eugeo..._

—_N-nuestros caminos se separan aquí, pero los recuerdos duran para siempre... s-seguirán vivos en tu interior... Así que... N-no llores Kirito..._

—_Sí, los recuerdos estarán aquí, dentro mío para siempre... —_la voz de Kirito salió tan quebrada que Asuna ya no pudo resistir y volteó para verlo. Estaba destrozado, con el rostro inundado de lágrimas, los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz chorreante. El joven nunca lloraba, por lo menos no lo hacía en su presencia.

Seguía arrodillado junto al cuerpo ensangrentado del rubio. Ella entonces volteó hacia su compañero notando que ya no estaba.

—¿Eugeo-kun? —pero nadie le respondió. Y por respeto a la escena que se desarrollaba a un costado, decidió mantener la compostura.

—_¿Dónde estás Kirito...? N-no te veo..._

—_Estoy aquí..._

—_Ah... ya te veo, eres como una estrella que resplandece en la oscuridad... Como las estrellas que veía cada noche desde las raíces del Cedro Gigas..._

Asuna se acercó sin hacer ruido, secándose sus propias lágrimas al advertir las que adornaban las mejillas de su novio y que ni siquiera se ocupaba de ocultarlas.

—_Envuelve a este triste mundo con tu luz... c-como las estrellas del firmamento..._

Se cubrió los labios viendo cómo tras mencionar aquello, la figura de Eugeo se desintegraba dentro de una luz dorada que era tan luminosa como la propia Solus.

Asuna nunca imaginó que la muerte de Eugeo fuera tan trágica. Kirito nunca hablaba de eso, y lo poco que sabía fue gracias a los cabos que ella misma fue atando. Ahora entendía cuán terrible y traumática había sido para él. Ahora comprendía un poco más la herida que nunca acababa de cicatrizar en su corazón. Cayó de rodillas frente a la silueta rota de Kirito e hizo lo posible por contener el llanto que escapaba a modo de sollozos de sus labios.

Kirito levantó la mirada y le mostró cuan destrozada estaba su alma —Ayúdame... —le susurró, y Asuna supo, con toda aseveración, que esa palabra estaba dirigida a ella.

Contempló sus hermosos ojos convertidos en plata líquida y asintió antes de que todo a su alrededor se pusiera negro.

•

•

_Esa es la mente de Kirito... son sus recuerdos... No te molestes con él..._

•

•

—¡Asuna-sama! ¡Asuna-sama despierte por favor!

—¡Asuna despierta! ¡No me hagas esto...!

Esa última voz, desesperada y rota, le resultó demasiado familiar. La había oído en un tono similar hacía un momento... ¿verdad?

—¡Asuna-sama, por Stacia abra los ojos!

—Asuna... regresa te necesito... ¡No puedes abandonarme!

Sintió un roce tibio en los labios y la acción fue suficiente para hacerla volver. Soltó la bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y abrió los ojos respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera estado nadando bajo el agua y de pronto saliera a la superficie para absorber oxígeno.

Lo primero que advirtió fue el cobijo de unos brazos que había extrañado, y el tacto húmedo de unas lágrimas que no eran suyas en su mejilla derecha.

—¿Kirito-kun? —aventuró con voz rasposa.

El dueño de esos brazos la contempló y Asuna contuvo el aliento, su expresión, su semblante roto y lloroso era igual a cuando observó momentos atrás sus memorias... Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo y besó el lateral de su cuello, que era el lugar más próximo a sus labios.

Alzó la vista y con estupefacción contempló que no solo se hallaban ellos dos en su habitación. Ayuha Furia, la joven directora de la _Axiom Church_, también Fanatio y Ronye se encontraban allí, y en sus rostros demudados se veían rastros de miedo y preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alejándose de su novio y sintiéndose un poco apenada de haberlo abrazado con tanto ahínco. Luego recordó la previa actividad que realizaron antes de que tuviera ese _sueño_ y, tras echar un vistazo, se encontró vestida con su usual camisón blanco. De seguro Kirito la había vestido.

—Asuna-sama estuvo... _muerta _por casi una hora... —explicó la hermosa mujer de cabello purpura y ojos de oro.

—Fue como si alguien hubiera drenado la energía de su cuerpo, ningún ritual de arte sagrado parecía dar resultado... — agregó la joven que estaba vestida como una monja y cuya voz era suave y melodiosa — Ni siquiera el _Transfer Human Unit Durability..._

Asuna no supo que decir, aquel era el comando más poderoso que conocía... se usaba en casos irreversibles. Volvió la vista lentamente hacia Ronye quien parecía la más afectada de las mujeres.

—Kirito-senpai se veía realmente desesperado... pidió ayuda a gritos, y hasta tal punto fue notoria su preocupación que mandó a que toda la catedral se llenara de rezos por la recuperación de Asuna-sama...

—¿Kirito-kun?

Todavía se hallaba en la cama donde se había dormido, Kirito se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones largos, la parte superior descubierta. Y no lo había notado pero la tenía acostada en su regazo, las sábanas estaban regadas a los lados. Volvió a contemplarlo, tenía el cabello revuelto pero se veía terriblemente guapo.

Asuna alzó una mano y le acomodó un mechón de cabello, él reaccionó y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, casi asfixiándola.

—Váyanse —ladró impasible.

—Kirito-dono... es necesario que Asuna-sama descanse y... —la mujer con el hábito de monja quiso intervenir.

—Cuidaré de ella con mi vida, Ayuha-san.

—También montaremos guardia aquí afuera de ser necesario —se ofreció la joven escolta, pero como era de esperarse Kirito ni siquiera le respondió. Fanatio la rodeó de los hombros y la sacó de la alcoba.

—Mantendremos vigilia en el salón de reuniones —susurró la monja, y tras dar una pequeña reverencia imitó a las otras dos, saliendo de la habitación.

Asuna se dejó abrazar unos segundos más antes de moverse y separarse del pecho del joven.

—Kirito-kun, yo realmente...

—¡No vuelvas a jugar de esta forma con tu poder! —la regañó tomándola de las mejillas y, sin darle tiempo a responder, le estampó un beso rabioso y desesperado.

Asuna sintió el sabor de sus lágrimas y se permitió llorar recordando cuanto había sufrido la muerte de su mejor amigo. Interrumpió la caricia y llevó la cabeza del chico a su pecho.

—Lamento no haber venido antes para ayudar a Eugeo-kun... lamento no haber estado a tu lado para cuidarte en ese difícil momento... si supieras lo culpable que me siento por haberte dejado solo cuando prometimos enfrentar todo _juntos..._

—Asuna...—su tono de voz sonaba tan destrozado como cuando soltaba aquel último adiós.

—Perdóname porque no he sabido cómo entenderte... —besó los oscuros cabellos revueltos—. Pensé que con darte mi compañía era suficiente.

—¡Y lo es!— su voz rebotó contra sus pechos, por lo que lo dejó ir —. Perdóname a mí que no he sabido cómo manejarme entre el dolor de mi corazón y la alegría de tenerte. Asuna soy inmensamente feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, que hayas renunciado a volver a nuestro mundo para quedarte aquí, habla de cuan generoso es tu corazón... — se inclinó —. Yo soy egoísta, quería que Eugeo se quedara conmigo y tú también, pero... sobreviví a la muerte de mi mejor amigo gracias a ti... Ahora bien, si tú desapareces... no podría... —apretó los párpados —... N-no, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Moriría detrás de ti.

—Kirito-kun no digas esas cosas, sabes que no me gusta que hables así.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos atrapados en Aincrad? Dijiste que si algo me pasaba te suicidarías... Bien, hoy es mi turno de pensar igual.

—Pero no voy a morir, y tú tampoco lo harás.

Depositó un beso en el escote que el camisón imprimía en su pecho y se incorporó hasta chocar su frente con la de ella.

—Dejaste de respirar Asuna, y sentí que perdía la cordura. No estoy dispuesto a perderte, no a ti. Y... —soltó un suspiro —Perdóname, me he comportado como un patán de mierda estos últimos días...

—Yo no sabía cuánto habías sufrido, nunca me cuentas esas cosas y yo estoy aquí, ¡y quiero ayudarte! ¡Tú mismo me pediste ayuda!

La contempló con extrañeza —¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Recuerdas algo de ese lapso en que qué dejaste de respirar?

Asuna pensó por algunos segundos su respuesta y negó con la cabeza. Estaba mintiendo y era consciente, pero también sabía que su novio era demasiado receloso con sus sentimientos —Quiero sanar tu corazón y que recuerdes con una sonrisa a Eugeo. Le hiciste la promesa de que esa amistad tan hermosa seguiría viva en tu interior y... me ocuparé que así sea. Honraremos la memoria de _nuestro_ amigo, nuestro héroe.

Kirito mantuvo silencio y se dejó cobijar otra vez por los brazos de ella —. Perdóname.

—Perdóname tú a mí, he alborotado a todo el mundo... ¿En serio debías llamar a Ayuha-san?

—Por supuesto, y volvería a hacerlo.

_'...si sigo abusando de tu aura Ayuha-san se enojaría mucho, y ni hablar de Kirito, aunque estoy seguro de que él sabrá perdonarme...'_

Asuna recordó las palabras de Eugeo y sonrió. —Estoy segura de que Eugeo-kun es feliz si tú también lo eres. Lo sé porque yo también lo sería.

—Eres tan hermosa... —besó la barbilla de la chica antes de avanzar con hambre hacía sus labios —. Te necesito...

Asuna se rindió de buena gana a sus caricias, sin embargo, el último pensamiento consciente que tuvo antes de derretirse en sus besos fue dirigido hacia el rubio amigo que ahora habitaba en las memorias de ambos. Y que seguramente estaría dichoso ante el futuro que ellos proyectarían para ese mundo que tanto amó.

_Gracias por mostrarme los recuerdos de Kirito-kun. De ahora en adelante no solo vivirás en su corazón, sino también en el mío. Juntos, te prometo, honraremos tu memoria como el mejor espadachín que ha tenido la Human World Union_ _Council._

•

•

_Nota:_

_(Segunda parte de Stacia, mi diosa)_

_Vengo aquí con el corazón en la mano, sangrante y apenas palpitando... Eugeo es mi personaje favorito despues_ _de Asu y literalmente desde el sabado_ _treinta de Marzo tengo un agujero en el pecho que no se cierra con nada._

_En fin, aporte a la #Eugeoweek, este es mi granito de arena escribiendo algo de mi rubio hermoso._

_Agradecimiento SUPER ESPECIAL y GIGANTE a __KiraKirinPassel_ _Aka Iri por su paciencia, amor y por dejarme tomar parte de su valioso tiempo para betear esto en tiempo record, también por incentivarme_ _a escribirlo a pesar de todo lo que aun pienso de esta historia. Amiga de mi alma si esto está aquí es sólo por ti. MUCHAS GRACIAS en serio_

_Y bueno, debo mas fics (por ejemplo un reto) y trataré de hacerlo en esta semana._

_Gracias por leer!_

_._

_._

_Inspiración a cargo de:_

•_Forget_ _me not, by_ _Reona._

•_Sword_ _Art_ _Online Moon Cradle tomo 19 y 20_

•_SAO wikia_

•_Y el capitulo 24 de la serie /3_


End file.
